


Live On

by truancy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: After Lucy dies, and Natu's days of despair a pep talk from a friendly neighbor gives him the courage he needs to find hope





	Live On

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be editing this when I get home I wrote this in one period :)

how could he clear this place out, he couldn't. that would mean this would be the last time he would ever step foot in this apartment. that would mean the reality of her death became more clear. Despite that, Natsu came face to face with the last box, as well as his last bit of hope. he never came to terms with Lucy's death. he always thought one day she would run back through those door with a smile on her face yelling "I'm home Natsu!'. but she didn't and she wasn't. truth be told that alone broke him beyond return. Natsu suffered many the losses in his life, but Lucy was the icing on the cake. 

he was alone now. After her funeral, he stopped fighting with gray. never challenged Erza or Guildarts for a rematch. stopped hanging around the bar for one of Mirajane's home cooked meals. he even stopped running home to happy. he was alone and that was a fate worse than death. 

he stopped making public appearances, and eventually became the worst kind of introvert. he stopped caring for himself, often times he forgot to eat. even hygiene started to become less important to him. the worst part was he knew this is not what Lucy would want. she would've wanted him on the front end fighting battles alongside 'team Natsu'

but what is a team Natsu without Lucy, whats a life without Lucy? a nightmare. one that he was living every day he woke up without her. when he would mope near the guild never getting too close not wanting to lose anything else important to him. he sighed to himself and picked up the box heading out her apartment. the sound of the door closing shared the same pain as hearing Lucy cry out for her life.

just as the thought crossed his mind, that night replayed in his head like a broken record. he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees clutching his head, wishing for the pain to stop. but it couldn't this is what he deserved. he pulled his hair but the psychical pain couldn't compare to the war going on inside of his mind. though it did stop and humility kicked in. he was surrounded by her neighbors all concerned for the poor boy. they knew about the boy who snuck into Lucy's apartment at night but brushed it away as a teenage love affair. one lady kneeled down beside him picking up Lucy's keys that fell out the box when his episode started. she hugged him without a word. she gave him the comfort that he'd been dying for but didn't know how to ask for.

"you're not okay, and that's okay. we don't know how much she meant to you, but we can tell she meant a lot. I didn't know Lucy, but we had a few conversations here and there. but, I know sweetheart, I know she wouldn't have wanted you to not live your life, to not keep on loving. you don't have to let go but you have to learn to cope and hold her close to you while you still fight. live on for Lucy my dear." she whispered in his ear as she placed her keys in his hands. he hugged her tighter, his quiet tears pouring down his face. that was what he needed to hear, loving words from a mother who knew just what to say. this was his pick me up, for a second it even felt like it was Lucy speaking through these woman's words. 

"thank you," he whispered. 

at first, he did not know where he would be taking the last of Lucy's belongings. this box was solely Lucys prized possessions, but he knew now. he knew what he had to do to make things right and make up for the time that had been lost. he had to go back home to his family. so that's what he did. he took the long way to Fairy Tail. building up the courage to face the family he left behind while the wind sang songs in his ears. in a way it reminded him of the beautiful songs, Lucy would hum in the shower. she sighed and began to hum along to the tunes that replayed in his head. he hummed until he was home, and he was he didn't make a scene as the old Natsu would. instead, he opened the door of the guild and took a few steps in. he observed his surroundings and noticed by then everyone was looking at him. some covering their mouth in shock. 

he dropped to his knees Lucy's belongings still in his hands and began to cry. he needed his family more than ever. since the day he brought Lucy through the guild doors as she was taking her last breaths. Erza rushed over to him followed by gray and wendy. no words were exchanged. instead, they hugged him, held him close and started the process of emotional healing.

"we're here for you Natsu, only if you allow us to be," Erza whispered with a shaky voice.


End file.
